Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-173.72.4.142-20190307022920
THEORY TIME Okay so it's that time of week that I drop in after seemingly have died and write a ten page long essay no one will read and then suddenly not do anything here for a month. What if Keefe has depression? It's an actual theory my friend and I have mulled over, and we judged it over two aspects: Research and Literature. Research: I'm not a phsycologist. I'm just a student. But keefe matches many of the signs of people with depression have. I'll list them here: 1. Withdrawing from family and friends 2. Disability to Concentrate 3. Feelings of guilt, frustration, melancholy, sadness, empy feelings, and lack of confidence 4. Thoughts of "I'm a failure" "I'm not worth it" "Life's not worth living" etc. Along with some mild personal experience, some signs are feelings of hopelessness and physical bodily harm. (don't worry I'm fine) Literature: Now let's apply Keefe's character. Withdrawal from family and friends: We see this in Nightfall and Flashback. When Dex purposefully tries to get into detention to see Keefe, Keefe points out that he wasn't there anyway, and it's almost like he's ignoring all his friends, preferring to stay in isolation. In Flashback, after Sophie's recovery, she doesn't see any of her friends. Most of her friends just can't see her due to legitimate reasons that have slipped my mind (lol) but Keefe "got detention for some random prank he performed." From that tone of writing, it sounds like Sophie doesn't care about him anymore, and Keefe knows it. He's avoiding everyone who might care about him Disability to concentrate: I can't quote on this one unfortunately, but in Flashback, he tries to make multiple jokes after realizing Sophitz got together, and fails. He keeps running his hands through his hair, and losing his train of thought. Sophie knows that this isn't how he usually acts. Feelings: Gosh, there's so much here. First, feelings of Emptyness. Guys, we literally realized that Keefe is in a medical / talentical (is that even a word) condition where he's losing the ability to feel his own emotions. As stated by the lovely author J. K. Rowling, "It's so difficult to describe depression, to someone's who's never been there, because it's not sadness. I know sadness. Sadness is when you cry and feel. But it's that cold abscense of feeling---That really hollowed-out feeling. As for guilt, Keefe feels plenty of guilt. Whenever there's a problem? Nope, it's his fault. Not anyone else's. For frustration and hopelessness, he, for the record, is the first of the keeper crew to give up hope on beating the nevverseen. "I used to be able to picture us the day we win.....but now I can't." Thougts: you can find a boatload of negative thoughts from keefe when reading all the books through dialogue, but I'll just focus on this one part. Guys, Keefe has suicidal thoughts. There is no way to sugarcoat it. In that one scene in Flashback, Tam is bickering with keefe. Tam doesn't mean anything, really, but just says a safe frenemical statement. (guys it's so late I'm making up words.) "There's no guarentee I would've saved you." But Keefe takes it this way: "I wouldn't have blamed you." AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, KEEFE LITERALLY JUST ADMITTED RIGHT IN FRONT OF SOPHIE THAT HE LEGIT DOESN'T CARE WHETHER HE'S ALIVE OR DEAD. HE DOESN'T CARE WHETHER HE LIVES THE REST OF HIS LIFE, BECAUSE OF THE HUGE BURDEN OF GUILT THAT WEIGHS DOWN ON HIS HEART. whew. I'm good now. But this is a huge warning sign. If I were sophie, I would've recognized the calls for help Keefe gave. But she didn't. Sophie just sat there, '' watching her greatest lover waste away. Self Harm: Keefe cuts. That's it. He cuts. He takes prattles pins and uses the blood he cuts out of himself to talk to his mother. I'm not an author, but If i were shannon, I would use this as a Metaphor. Cutting is a very unhealthy way to convey feelings, and should be avoided. (I've learned that much, don't worry.) But every cut Keefe makes on himself, Is a way for him to reach his mother. His mother 'is''' that unhealthy outlet for him to give his feelings to. It's Symbolism! On a more serious note, I'm not romanticizing depression, which a disgusting part of the internet has been doing. I wholeheartedly ask you to seek help if you or a friend seem to be suffering. Trust me. I sought out help, and it worked. So did you like the latest theory? Well, I hope so, Imma go hibernate and be inactive for a year now -Fathom the Vociferator